<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fathers day in Austria by HetaliaEditsoogahboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186458">Fathers day in Austria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo'>HetaliaEditsoogahboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthritis, Austria is shit dad, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father's Day, Gen, Hetalia micronations, Historical Hetalia, Italy just wants a dad, Kugelmugel is bean, Kugelmugel says Fuck, No beta we die like mne, Pain, micronations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy goes to visit his old boss for fathers day. He winds up having to help him out of a not so nice situation. Italy bonds a bit with Kugelmugel too and I know fathers day is in june the story idea just came to me at the beging of august. My longest one shot I've ever written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria &amp; Kugelmugel (Hetalia), Austria &amp; North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy &amp; Kugelmugel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fathers day in Austria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Take a shot everytime I misspell Kugelmugel]</p><p>Italy grinned as he was able to get out of his airplane seat. "Grazie" he told the man who grabbed his suitcase out of the overhead compartment. The man seemed a bit confused and handed him the bag. Italy had to remind himself he was in Austria. He was rather tired, the day was June twenty second- a day late to fathers day but he was still prepared to March up to his old bosses front door and give him a hug. After a long good night's sleep in his hotel room that is. He grabbed his suitcase and hurried down the terminal, he had been traveling all after noon long and now the time was ten o'clock at night (22 o'clock). </p><p>Italy sat outside the airport and waited for his Taxi to take him to his hotel but he did feel a bit stressed out. He had no doubt Austria had been sulking that his old apprentice? Son? Territory? Hadn't given him a phone call on fathers day. Italy had sent him a text message but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He felt a bit of sadness cloud over him, no matter how many times as a child he had called Austria his father, Austria never reciprocated. Italy finally stopped when Austria told him to cut it out and he wasn't allowed to call him papa, only Boss. </p><p>He heard a car horn which snapped him out of his daze. "Eh?" He looked up at the yellow car in front of him and it clicked that this must be his cab. "Goodness" he muttered and rose up from his seat near the curb. He picked up his things and hurried over to the cab, he poked his head in "scusi, eh Feliciano Vargas?" He asked. </p><p>The cab driver turned around and looked at him "yes sir, get inside" he told him. Italy put his things into the car and sat down in the back "Grazie" he mumbled. As the driver started to drive he corrected him "Danke". Italy looked confused "Danke?" He asked. "Its how you say Grazie here, you're in Austria not italy kid" he told him. "Ah sorry sorry sir, I just got off the plane an hour ago" italy explained in German. </p><p>The drive was quiet at first but the driver became curious as the ride went on. "So kid, you don't look like the business type do you have a modeling job here?" He asked soth a bit of worry. Italy blushed "Oh no no, I'm just visiting the man who raised me for fathers day, though I am pretty late, but I made it" he scratched his neck. The cab driver chuckled "Well that sounds nice, you never know how much you miss them till they're gone huh?" He asked rhetorically. "I wish I could've traveled to visit my old man back when he was still kicking" he commented. Italy frowned "Yeah, it's hard to think someday they will pass" he mumbled and leaned his head against the car window.</p><p>Soon he walked inside the large lobby of the hotel. He noticed a sitting area, a little bar in the corner, a vending machine and of course the front desk. He headed over to the front desk and waved to the desk worker "Hello, Feliciano Vargas for one night, I made the reservation yesterday?" He asked. She typed up his name into the computer "Huh that's weird, my computers frozen" she mumbled and pushed buttons but it wasn't working. She frowned "Um hold on I'll go get my manager-" she stood up and hurried to the back. </p><p>Italy frowned and leaned against his suitcase, all he wanted to do was go to bed and yet he couldn't. He looked over to the bar in the corner and got an idea. He walked over, his suitcase trailing behind him as he went. He waved to the bar tender and sat down in a stool "Give me a glass of your driest pinot grigio please" he pulled out his wallet. The bar tender nodded and turned around to pour him some. Italy looked around "Slow night isn't it?" He asked. The bar tender chuckled "Yeah honestly" he set down the glass "I'm not sure why they still keep the bar on the hotel ever since the cheaper one opened up down the street" he explained. Italy sipped his drink and examined the menu "Do you think I can buy a six pack of Ottakringer Radler?" He asked. </p><p>The man working the bar shook his head "Sorry dude I dont sell six packs to one person" he told him "That's just depressing, you want that you'll have to go to a liquor store". Italy laughed and shook his head "Oh no no, I'm not an alcoholic- I'm going to my old bosses house tomorrow for a late fathers day, Ottakringer Radler is his favorite beer, I myself prefer wine" he explained. </p><p>The bar tender squinted and picked up a six pack from under the counter "Fine then, I dont believe you but I like that story, sixteen forty nine" he pulled the register over "Wanna pay for you wine now?" He asked. Italy glanced back to the Check in and saw the woman sitting back in her chair and another next to her looking at the computer. "Ah yes please" he pulled out his credit card and handed it over to him. </p><p>Italy eventually got his room key and hauled ass to his room. He was tired, he hadn't been this tired since the time his house nearly burned down when Seborga tried to cook ramen in the microwave without water. He set his things down and dudnt even bother taking off his traveling clothes before lying down. Though he did remove his shoes seeing ass hes not a masochist. </p><p>_____</p><p>Austria was wide awake that morning with a horribly sore back, a sharp pain in his neck and his left shoulder burned. He knew the human looking body he had never aged but that didn't mean they couldn't deteriorate a little bit over time. He knew England got frequent cramps in his hands(which he refused to get checked), France had trouble with his back every once in awhile and Denmark and his brother Prussia both had horrible knees and even his ex husband Spain complained frequently about his shoulders hurting. He himself had pain in his back and hips, his shoulders and neck were just a result of sleeping in the wrong position. </p><p>He groaned as he got out of his bed. It was already late, nearing on ten O'clock. "Kugelmugel!" He called out as he locked his bedroom door to get dressed for the day. He heard the thunking of smaller footsteps hurrying down the hall and softly smiled to himself. "Ja?" Kugelmugel asked from outside the door "I already had breakfast and tea is on the stove" he continued. Austria felt a bit of pride make it's way through him, such a responsible kid. Dispite Kugelmugel being thirty six years old Austria still thought of him as a child since Well, he was. "Austria?" Kugelmugel questioned, snapping the nation from his daze. "Ah- right sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were awake, did you wash your hair?". He recieved no answer. </p><p>He frowned and slipped on his shirt "Kugelmugel did you bathe and wash your hair? It's been three days, last night it looked like a ball of grease on your head" Austria scolded. A loud groan could be heard outside the door "But it takes so long and forever to dry! Then you have to braid it!" The child complained. Austria sighed "Then blow dry it, this really wouldn't be an issue if you'd just let me trim it or cut it to look more like a boy-" "NO" Kugelmugel interrupted sharply "I'm going I'll go wash my hair!" He cried and Austria heard the footsteps thump against the floor as he ran away. He yawned and headed to the master bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. </p><p>It was a morning like every other, Austria clearly didn't intend for it to end up this way. After helping Kugelmugel blow dry his absolute unit of hair he picked up a few books and headed out to the back porch with an assortment of cups and a toaster strudel. He set his books down in the low rocking chair, put his orange juice, coffee, tea and water on the little table next to him and got ready for a relaxing day on the porch. He sat down in his chair and leaned back while reading though the peace wouldn't be lasting very long. <br/>_____</p><p>Italy was very happy with all he had picked up from the grocery store. He had to admit he may have splurged a bit but he counted this as vacation and therefore a cheat day was in order. He waited on the curb for a taxi, his mind wandering. What exactly would they cook? With the ingredients he had perchased he was planning on cabbage rolls. Would Austria even want to cook with him? Soon he stopped thinking about it and hauled ass into the taxi, soon arriving at the large manor. </p><p>Italy smiled seeing all the flowers in the front, he was glad to see the garden hadn't gone into disrepair and giggled a little seeing that the tire swing had been painted a rainbow color. "Grazie- eh shit ah Danke" Italy laughed nervously and handed over the money for his ride fair. He picked up the groceries and his suitcase and up the longer winding cobble pathway he went. </p><p>He straightened his outfit, deciding to wear a nice blue dress shirt and tie along with some high boots. He knew nearly knee high boots on men had gone out of fashion but he liked the secure feeling of it, especially after Spain showed him how to correctly tie them. He cleared his throat and knocked on the front door. <br/>____<br/>Kugelmugel groaned hearing a knock at the front door. He rolled off the couch and gripped his half done braid tightly so it wouldn't come undone. He strolled to the front door "Sealand I don't have a flying hecc about the seagull training course-" he stopped talking when he saw no british child at the door but an italian man. He scowled "What do you want northern Italy?" He asked. Italy cleared his throat again and smiled "Oh Kugel cmon don't be so formal! You can call me your big brother you know" Italy beamed, they were technecally raised by the same man so Italy thought of Kugelmugel as his younger brother, even if Austria wasn't a biological father not any of them. </p><p>Kugelmugel groaned as young teenagers do and stepped aside "We are not brothers, my dad is not you dad, just get in the dang house" he snapped. Italy happily obliged and dragged his things in with him. "Well I'm a bit late for fathers day but I brought some ingredients so maybe me and Mr Austria can cook together tonight, I made him a card to" Italy pulled the little pink envelope out of his pocket "Now where is the old man?" He plopped his suitcase down the the hallway. </p><p>Kugelmugel sat back down on the couch and continued braiding his hair "Hes reading on the back porch" he leaned into the couch "Go" he snapped. Italy looked a bit hurt at this, why was Kugelmugel being so insistent on him getting away?. He decided to ignore it for now and put the card back in his pocket as he made his way to the back porch. </p><p>He remembered when there wasn't a porch there, instead it was a stone floor behind the house where a table sat for tea time and where he was taught to speak german. He looked around while he walked, remembering when different things used to be in different spots, being little and the doors looking so massive to him. Running around with his friend Holy Rome, it was a shame his friend never got to grow up. He shook these thoughts away and opened the door to the back porch "Hello?"<br/>______<br/>Austria was in a bit of a panick, he had felt the urge to pee so of course, he had to get up. The only issue was he couldn't, every time he tried to move his lower body a horrible pain surged through his lower back and hips. He groaned trying to get out of the low rocking chair but he stopped and buried his face in his hands "This is do humiliating, I've been shot stabbed and blown up and now I can't get out of a damn chair!" He sobbed. His crying stopped immediately when he heard the back door open and someone say Hello. He wiped his tears and quickly grabbed his book to pretend as if he had been reading. "Over here!" He said and winced. </p><p>He was surprised to see Italy poking his head around the corner "Boss?" He asked. "I'm over here Italy" he said tiredly. Italy quickly popped out from around the corner and walked over, holding something behind his back with a big smile on his face. "Okay sonic know I'm a little late but last night was the only time I could get a flight over here but" he paused and pulled out an envelope "Happy fathers day!" He cheered and handed over the envelope. </p><p>Austria was surprised, he thought Italy had forgotten this year. He quickly took the envelope, making sure not to move to fast, and opened it. Inside was a card, a beautifully hand crafted card with a bird painted on it in a best with metallic paint sprinkled about the art peice. He knew Italy was a fantastic artist and he'd decently put this in a frame. He opened the card to find a sweet message written inside.</p><p>Dear Boss. <br/>Thank you for being there for me when I was a small child. I know I tell you thus a lot but sincerely thank you. You and Miss Hungary truly did shape me into the man I am today and I am forever grateful for it. I know you're doing a wonderful job with Kugelmugel, give him the same affection you gave me when I was younger okay? You're doing great sir and happy fathers day <br/>Sincerely North Italy</p><p>Austria teared up reading the note, small little doodles dotted the page and gave it character. He wiped his eyes and sniffled, looking up at Italy "Thank you, it's a very beautiful card" a small smile graced his face. Italy lined proud and held out his arms "Awe no problem boss man, how about a hug?" He asked. </p><p>Austria sat there, he couldn't get out if the chair, but hs wanted to hug him. He sat there for to long apparently because Italy frowned and put his arms down "I came all this way to give you a card, can I please have a hug? C'mon" he whined. Austria teared up again and he wiped his eyes "Italy I um" he whispered something incoherent. Italy looked puzzled "Pardon? What did you say?" He asked. Austria looked away, looking very flustered "Italy I can't get up" he admitted. </p><p>Italy started to laugh "Really?! Boss its okay!" He wheezed. "You have a boner? Dont worry they pop up randomly, just tell me when its done-" Austria looked very insulted "Italy I do not have a boner!" He stammered and stamped his foot "Augh dammit ow!" He yelled and tensed up. Italy stopped laughing and grew concerned "are you okay?" He asked. "Do I look like I'm okay?!" Austria shaped, clearly distressed. Italy gesutabrly moved towards him "What's wrong? Why can't you get up?" He asked. </p><p>Austria looked away "Because I'm old" his face became more red. "My hips and back hurt to badly to get up, it hurts to move...can you help me out of this chair?" He pleaded. Italy bit his lip "Yeah, here, I'll be careful grab onto my arm" Italy went over to help him up. After a bit of a struggle between them and Austria trying to silence his painful whimpers he was out of the chair and still feeling humiliated. </p><p>"Is, it okay now? Can you stand up all the way?" Italy asked. Austria mumbled something and quickly stood up straight from his hunched over position "FffffUCk-" he quickly covered his mouth and looked around to make sure Kugelmugel wasn't there. He looked to Italy with agreatful look and gave him a tight hug "Thank you Italy" he said. "You're welcome boss" Italy smiled "Ding worry I wont tell anyone but you need to see a doctor about that" italy started helping him pick up his empty cups and books. </p><p>"It happens to all of us, My big brother one morning, he couldn't get out of bed because he slept eating and his back had to be put in a brace for a few weeks" Italy explained and started walking inside at a slow pace. "Really? Romano seems healthy as a horse, I mean he has some chub on him but other than that he doesn't look a day over twenty" Austria chuckled and walked inside. "Well you don't look very old either Boss, I mean me and my brother are older than dirt and same goes for you, I guess after centuries of wear and tear our bodies deteriorate a bit" italy slicked his hair back "But as long as I still have this gorgeous face and these cute cheeks I think I'll be fine". The two had a good laugh until they got into the livingroom. <br/>___<br/>"Papa did you get stuck again?" Kugelmugel asked bluntly. Austria frowned "Why?" He asked. "Because I could hear you screaming trying to get up that's why dipshit" Kugelmugel crossed his arms with a pout. Austria blinked "Hey, watch the language" he scolded. Kugelmugel huffed and picked up his knitting to finish up. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom" Austria claimed and headed out of the room. </p><p>Italy sat down next to Kugelmugel who continued to knit. "Why did you do that?" He asked. Kugelmugel gave him a puzzled look "Do what?" Kugelmugel asked, setting his needles down. "You know, call Boss Dipshit? I've just never heard you swear before" he asked curiously. Kugelmugel huffed "Just annoyed, I usually don't say those things but you being here gets on my nerves" he went back to crossing his arms. </p><p>Italy looked concerned "I'm sorry I get on your nerves? Am I just annoying? Do I freak you out? I can fix it Kugel if you just tell me what's the matter" he tried to assure him. Kugelmugel glanced towards the doorway and back to Italy. "It's just, my papa, he talks about you a lot like you were his son! Its annoying, why doesnt he talk about me like that?" He snapped. Italy shook his head "So my existence is the thing that annoys you?" Italu asked. Kugelmugel thought about it "Well, not really, just my dad talking about you all the time". </p><p>Italy started looking at the paintings on the walls. "Well he brags about you to you know" he told him. Kugelmugel looked confused "He does?" The child asked, a slight glint in his eyes. "What does he say?" He pressed on. Italy smiled with a bit of a laugh. "Well he talks about your art, how independent from him you are, how responsible you are- especially with your hair washing" Italy said the last example with a hint of sarcasm. Kugelmugel bounced up and down on the couch "Yes! I am all those things! I even washed my hair this morning" he said with pride. "All by yourself?" "....Yes". </p><p>Austria came back down the hall as the two were chatting up a storm about oil painting and pastels, Italy explaining how wonderful it was when colored pencils first came out. This made him happy to see the two getting along "Boys- I'm sorry to interrupt, But Italy how long are you planning on staying?" He asked. Italy looked up from the chat "Oh, just the night, I leave tomorrow, but I brought groceries so we can make dinner tonight! " he explained. "Oh? Pasta?" Austria asked. Italy shook his head "No, well we can make pasta if you'd like, I just brought some stuff, cabbage, tomatoes, rice, beef, garlic" he raised an eyebrow. Austria seemed a bit excited by this "Cabbage rolls? Like Poland and Ukraine make?" He asked. Italy nodded "Yep! That's what I was planning on". Austria looked at the time "Well, I'll go make us some tea and coffee, we all can have a nice chat in the lounge" he said and hurried off. <br/>_______<br/>Timeskip<br/>_______<br/>The three were laughing and chatting up a storm. It was around six in the afternoon and they had consumed three pots of tea. "I brought some booze to, that beer you like, they were selling it at the hotel" Italy chimmed. Kugelmugel looked excited "Can I have some?" He rocked in his seat. Austria shook his head "Hell no, Italy I'm sorry but I'm really trying to cut back on the beer, I'll take some though and maybe have it this weekend when Prussia comes over" Austria explained. Kugelmugel pouted "I never get alcohol, Italy said when he was little you'd give him wine when you were out of grape juice" he complained. Austria rolled his eyes "And when italy was little it was normal for children to be alcoholics now stop complaining" Austria scolded. </p><p>Italy laughed a bit "Boss I'm sure a bit if wine wont hurt him eh?". Austria looked at him "Italy why do you do that?" He asked. Italy looked confused "Do what?". "The thing, you call me boss even though you're been independent since forever" Austria asked. Italy was quiet for a minute "Well calling you Austria seems normal along with Mr. Austria, Riderich is just strange when not in public and you don't like it when I call you dad or papa" he spoke with a bit of a sad tone. The table went quiet. "Well" Austria clicked his tounge "Let's go make dinner huh?" And off they went. <br/>___<br/>"No no no you're doing it wrong, ever seen a burrito?" Italy asked. "I'm Austrian do I look like I've ever been to a taco bell?" Kugelmugel asked. Italy rolled his eyes and showed him how to wrap the last roll. "These look really good Italy" Austria complimented, putting the finishing touches on the meal before putting the rolls in the oven. "Its not my recipie, thank Poland for it" Italy told him and sat down at the counter to sait on the rolls. </p><p>Kugelmugl kept glancing at the clock and bounced on his feet like he was waiting for something, about ready to burst like a tea kettle. Austria looked at the time and smirked with a bit of amusement "You may be excused, tell Ladonia I said hello" He said and sat down with Italy. "Thank you I'll be back in half an hour!" And with that the boy darted up the stairs. Italy laughed "What is that all about?" He asked. Austria rolled his eyes "He and his friends have a facetime call every three days right about now, he hates being late" Austria answered. </p><p>The two waited in silence for the cabbage rolls till finally Austria said something. "So about the whole...Boss thing" he interrupted the silence. "If you dont like it I can go back to calling you Mr. Austria-" Italy was interrupted. "No, don't call me Mr. Austria Italy, If you'd like" he paused "I would appreciate it if you called me dad or Papa, I like it and appreciate you putting in effort every year on fathers day, I appreciate you Italy". He waited for a response, anything but italy looked like his server had crashed "Ah I see, are you sure you're not just saying that because of earlier?" He asked. Austria shook his head "I promise". </p><p>Italy got out of his chair and walked to the other side of the table to give him a big hug "Grazie papa" he mumbled, clearly trying bot to cry. Aystria stood up and hugged him back tightly "You're welcome" he ruffled his hair. <br/>___</p><p>"I like them! I think they taste good!" Kugelmugel cheered, plopping his his third cabbage roll onto his plate. "Slow down you're going to get a stomach ache" Austria scolded. Italy laughed and grabbed a fourth "What? Can't keep up old man?" He didn't care that Austria's red sauce gave him horrible heart burn, he brought tums for that. Austria roled his eyes in amusement. </p><p>"Ah!" Kugelmugel explained as he got sauce into his nice collar. "Big brother can you pass me a napkin?" He pleaded. Italy quickly dipped part of the napkin in his water glass and passed it to Kugelmugel. Kugel quickly wiped himself off and was looked back up at Italy "Thank you- Hey ard you grinking like a clown?" He asked. "You called me big brother!" He cheered. "This is one of my best visits home yet". Austria exchanged looks with him "I'm glad you can call this old manor your home Italy, and I'm glad my teo favorite boys get along"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So did you like it? It took longer than I expected to write but I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>